Tightness is Caring: Things You May not know Huey could do so Well
by NejiGal1013
Summary: Summary: Riley's braids are starting to get nappy guess who does he ask to fix it. Huey has to write a Rap for Drama Class and surprisingly can't come up with anything. Let's see how these brothers help each other out.


Tightness is Caring: Things You May not know Huey could do so Well.

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Boondocks cause if I did it wouldn't be as awesome as it is now but hey a fanfic is the closest I can do to write my imagination so to conclude I DON'T OWN IT**

 **Summary:** Riley's braids are starting to get nappy guess who does he ask to fix it. Huey has to write a Rap for Drama Class and surprisingly can't come up with anything. Let's see how these brothers help each other out.

 **Extras: I love script form so don't be mad and say I didn't warn you**

 _ **Italics=Thoughts**_ ***…*=actions/emotions etc.**

Part 1: Annoyances and Nappyness

It's about 8 in the morning and Grandad is making breakfast. It was a Saturday and The boys just picked to day to sleep in. Well until …..

Grandad: Boys Breakfast!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Upstairs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley*in mid sleep*:No Gangstalicious ain't Gay *light snore* Bitch-ass nigga

Huey being awake shook his head: He's still ain't over it huh?

Now they say sometimes you can still speak to a person when they're asleep they can have an entire conversation and the person asleep may or may not remember it. Let's see if it actually works.

Huey*sneaks close to his brother*: Riley can you hear me?

Riley*still asleep*: Who else chu think I'm talkin to?

Huey: Cindy called

Riley: *still asleep*: What she say?

Huey: She's feels great after last night. Oh and she thinks you're the father.

Riley: *still asleep*: Great. Thanks

Huey: Whatever

After that Huey washed up and got dress and started to head down stairs trying to hide a smirk on his face.

Huey: Mornin' Grandad*sits at the table grabs a plate of pancakes*

Grandad: Mornin' Huey where's your brother

Huey*suppresses a smirk* Wait for it

Riley*from upstairs* WHAT THE HELL IM THE FUCKIN FATHER?!

Riley ran down the Stairs nearly slipped and with a worried look on his face looks to Grandad: Grandad whatem I gonna do

Huey held his breath nearly snickered when he heard his brother

Grandad:*still cooking not looking at Riley*Boy what you talkn' bout?

Riley: Cindy said I da father. She havin a child granddad!

Grandad*Looks to Huey who's head's down eating* What you did to your brother?

Huey: Just testing a theory*looks up to see Riley and bites his bottom lip not to snicker* Had a rough night Riley?

Huey: _Well had a feeling he was needing a redo but this is Ridiculous_

Riley: What chu talkn' bout-*pauses to figure out his trick* YOU GAY ASS NIGGA! *charges at his brother only for Huey to jump out the way*

Grandad: Uh-uh its to early fo-*sees Riley's Head**piff* *Laughs like a maniac* Boy That head is so rough you can sand wood with it

Riley: Wha?* goes to find a Mirror and sees his Nappy head. Braids were loose and messy hair was all puffed up nothing but a hot mess* NOOOOOO!

Huey:*in their room typing on the computer* look on bright side it may be early but you can try going as Thugnificent for Halloween.

Riley: *GRRR* You did dis

Huey: No I didn't

Riley: Yes ya did otherwise I wud't look like dis

Huey: Really did I make you toss and turn in your sleep after the whole Gangstalicious Thing?

Riley: No wait how did you what I be dreamin bout?

Huey: You talk in your sleep

Riley fed up with Huey stomped down stairs to watch tv

Huey*muttering to himself* Polictial Destruction is how-no that's not right

1 HOUR L8TER

Riley walks up the stairs to see he brother still on the computer

Riley: Hey

Huey: *not looking* Yeah?

Riley: So um you kno how the only one who been doin my hair had been Gandma, Mama and…*wants him to finish*

Huey:*still not looking* Me

Riley: Yeah

Huey: *back still turned*Uh-huh what about it

Riley: Nigga you ain't gonna make me say it

Huey: *still typing*I can't make you say anything its your head that has a damn rats nest

Riley: Fine! *exhales* Huey…

Huey: *still typing* Listening

Riley: Can you fix it?

Huey: I can*continues typing*

Riley: *knowing he's stallin/messing with him* Will you?

Huey:*sighs & turns to his brother* If I do this not only am I taking it out I'm gonna use a comb too. So no complainin

Riley: I kno

Huey: *sighs* Fine sit on my bed and wait

Huey goes to his dresser and Pulls out a wide tooth plastic comb, hair grease jar, a bag of black rubber bands(tiny you put on the end of braids), and a Wooden two way hard side soft side brush.(A/N: Those who have had their hair like or similar to Riley's know exactly what I'm talkin about). He puts the items on the bedside dresser between the beds and grabs the Comb to undo the braids.

Huey: This might hurt

##########################################################

To be continued


End file.
